The Ghost
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Hantu itu bernama Min Yoongi; pemuda yang Jimin cinta sepenuh hati. Tetapi Hantu itu jua yang menghancurkan, meremukkan, menikam segenap perasaan murni yang dimilkinya. Hantu itu kembali; dan bodohnya Park Jimin membiarkan hantu itu menyempurnakan kembali kepingan hatinya yang hancur. MinYoon / YoonMin Fanfiction. BTS FICTM RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **The Ghost**

Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Ichizenkaze

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel berjudul When She Went Karya Gayle Forman Kalau kalian sudah baca atau mungkin pernah menonton film If I Stay, When She Went adalah sequel dari buku If I Stay. Tetapi dalam fict saya, tidak ada kaitannya dengan If I Stay. _It's just belong to When She Went and the story about how miserable Adam Wilde was when Mia Hall leaves him._

.

.

※Happy Reading※

.

.

.

* * *

"Without you, I _can't_ breathe

I'm nothing without you"

(BTS - Hold Me Tight)

* * *

.

Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa langkahnya membawanya ke sini.

Lorong itu sepi. Dinding-dinding dingin dengan jendela tertutup rapat, tangga darurat yang berkarat dan kropos. Terdapat poster-poster band _rock_ ternama yang sobek termakan cuaca, lembar stempel tentang opera lusa nanti yang mengelupas, juga berbagai jasa layanan antar makanan yang menguning. Jimin mendesah tipis, ia mempercepat langkah. Kupluk sweater menutupi kepalanya, juga kacamata hitam dan masker yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jimin turun menuruni tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Sedikit menyesali keputusannya tidak membawa ponsel. Ia bisa meminta Hoseok atau Jungkook menjemputnya. Ia tahu, perbuatannya ini bisa mengancam reputasinya. Jimin berjalan semakin cepat, namun seketika terhenti ketika matanya menemukan dia.

 _Min Yoongi._

Nafasnya merindukan sosok itu begitu dalam. Menggerogoti kewarasan dan pertahanan yang ia bangun susah payah. Jimin ingat botol-botol berisi obat penenang yang diberikan dokter pribadinya tiga tahun lalu. Jimin Melangkah kaku semakin mendekat. Obat-obat sialan yang kini berada dalam saku sweaternya. Ia yang selalu mati-matian dengan tangan bergetar mencari keberadaan obat tersebut.

Min Yoongi tampak _indah_ dan _memukau_. Beberapa orang terlihat menghentikan langkah saat melihat Yoongi. Wajar saja, pemuda itu begitu mempesona. Kulitnya seputih susu. Auranya lembut dan tak tertahankan. Ia mengenakan pakaian sebiru laut. Cantik dan teramat sulit untuk dijangkau. Jimin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia sesaat merasakan rambut Yoongi yang sehalus sutra. Jari-jarinya yang dulu menyukai sensasi lembut helaian Yoongi. jari-jarinya merindukan Yoongi. Tempat favorite Jimin menenggelamkan wajah dan menghirup aromanya yang mencengangkan.

Rambutnya kini platina, menyerupai kulitnya. _Di sana_. Dalam poster berlindung kaca tebal. Yoongi tengah memejamkan mata, memeluk _cello_ -nya erat dengan jari-jari tegap memainkan senarnya. _Di sana_. Dalam kotak berukuran satu meter itu. Min Yoongi menikmati dunianya. Terlihat bahagia dan luar biasa tenang. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang terpuruk tanpanya. Yoongi terlihat _hidup_ , sementara Jimin _mati_. Matanya yang sipit menuruti huruf-huruf yang terbaris di bawah poster.

 **YOUNG CONCERT SERIES PRESENTS MIN YOONGI**

 **TONIGHT, 8 P.M**

Ia berhasil. Jimin melepas sebelah tali maskernya. Tersenyum tipis. Yoongi selalu menginginkan sebuah konser tunggal. Dengan _ballroom_ berisi pecinta musik sejati dan mengagungkan denyutan nada indah yang kaya dengan hamparan perasaan dan cinta. Jimin mengeratkan dagu, menggeleng tipis lalu berjalan mundur.

Kenangan menghantamnya. Bulan maret, tiga tahun lalu. Mereka selesai merayakan ulang tahun Yoongi. Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi ke bandara, berbagi ciuman tipis sebelum Jimin melepas jari Yoongi.

"Kau akan kembali, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Pasti."

Jimin menunggunya. Menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Menunggu setiap saat. Menunggu di detik ia selalu mengecek emailnya, menghubungi nomor Yoongi tak henti. Tak ada satupun yang direspon. Yoongi menghilang seperti angin. Meninggalkan Jimin yang susah payah mencari informasi tentang dirinya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Jimin?'

"Jimin?'

"Park Jimin, _bodoh_. Model terkenal itu."

Jimin terbangun dari kenangan. Ia segera memakai kembali maskernya, melirik untuk terakhir kalinya pada poster itu dan melesat turun menuju peron. Menyembunyikan diri dalam deritan pintu kereta yang terbuka dan membawanya menjauh. Tetapi matanya masih melekat pada Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang ia _rindukan_.

Min Yoongi yang teramat ia _cintai_.

Min Yoongi yang **dibenci** Park Jimin dengan segenap hatinya.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

.

I'll post the next chapter as fast as i can! Hope you like this one as well!

I can't chill when MinYoon so clingy and touchy, I CAN'T ASDFGHJKL.

I appreciate reviews soo muuuuch, Yes? MinYoon shipper?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **The Ghost**

Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Slight : Jung Hoseok / Jeon Jungkook and mentioned other member.

 **Ichizenkaze**

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel berjudul When She Went Karya _Gayle Forman_ Kalau kalian sudah baca atau mungkin pernah menonton film If I Stay, When She Went adalah sequel dari buku If I Stay. Tetapi dalam fict saya, tidak ada kaitannya dengan If I Stay. _It's just belong to When She Went and the story about how miserable Adam Wilde was when Mia Hall leaves him._

WARN! BL! With Jimin!Seme. OOC; sangat.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

"Berapa kali harus kuingatkan agar membawa ponselmu saat kau berniat keluar." Geram Hoseok saat menatap Jimin yang masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. "Kami kesetanan mencarimu, jadwal pemotretanmu satu jam lagi. Hey, _bocah_. Kau dengar aku, 'kan?!" Hoseok menarik lengan Jimin.

"Aku paham, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin tipis. Menarik lepas masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Ia melempar syal beserta sweaternya. Bersiap berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku jika tidak ingin kita terlambat."

Hoseok menarik nafas, melepaskan lengan Jimin. "Kau diam-diam mencarinya lagi, kan?"

Jimin menghiraukan pertanyaan Hoseok, mencari peralatan mandinya yang berada dalam koper. Ia lupa merapikan kopernya karena terlalu lelah. Saat ia lelah, Jimin lebih memilih keluar dan menyegarkan otaknya dari kepenatan pekerjaan. Menyusuri taman atau pergi mencari makan di manapun yang ia inginkan. Dengan tambahan, tidak ada kolesterol dan karbohidrat berlebih. Ia harus mempertahankan bentuk tubuhnya agar tidak didepak para kontraktor yang menggunakan jasanya.

"Jimin kau harus berhenti melakukannya." Hoseok mendesah kesal. "Setiap kita ke Seoul kau selalu mencarinya. Dia sudah memilih apa yang dia inginkan. Dan kau perlu membuktikan jika kau bisa hidup tanpanya."

Ini terjadi karena sebuah artikel yang tak sengaja Jimin lihat. Min Yoongi yang sukses memukau Julliard dan membawa seluruh ilmunya kembali ke Korea. Min Yoongi yang kini menetap di Seoul dan menjadi pengajar musik di salah satu sekolah seni ternama di Korea. Jimin ingin bertemu dengannya, ia menghiraukan denyutan sakit di dadanya. Karena sesuatu bernama rindu menggerogotinya tanpa ampun dan tanpa belas kasihan. Ia sengaja tinggal lebih lama di Seoul dan mengabaikan seruan Hoseok agar segera terbang ke London demi menuntaskan pekerjaan mereka; sesi pemotretan dengan _Dolce and Gabbana_ dan _Armani_ yang bisa memakan waktu lama jika para designer kolot itu tidak puas dengan hasil yang diperlihatkan, juga tuntutan untuk memenuhi sampul majalah _AnOther Man_ season terbaru. Ada sepuluh photograper yang menanti dirinya dan Jungkook demi beberapa gambar _shirtless_ kedua model panas itu tercetak di website dan majalah agar lebih menarik warga Asia ke dalam lingkar barang-barang dan gaya hidup orang Barat.

Ia menarik peralatan mandinya yang berada di dasar koper. "Aku menemukannya, Hyung."

Hoseok melebarkan mata. "Benarkah?" Ada nada tak percaya di suaranya. Tak percaya jika hantu bernama Min Yoongi yang selalu Jimin elu-elukan benar hidup dan nyata.

Jimin mengangguk, ia nampak ragu. "Bisa kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

* * *

Hampir delapan puluh persen model mengalami _anxiety disorder_. Mata picik dunia yang menghujam, seluruh decihan tak suka maupun pujian panjang yang menyentuh nurani jelas menjadi penyebab utama hal itu terjadi. Jangan lupakan merebaknya _eating disorder_ yang merajalela seiring dengan sengitnya persaingan. Jimin mengalaminya. Merangkak keluar dari _anorexia_ yang hampir menggerogoti tubuhnya, cara diet yang buruk dengan hanya mengkonsumi satu buah apel dalam sehari ditambah obat penurun berat badan membuat hidup Jimin diambang kematian. Lima belas kilogram terbuang dari berat badannya. Hoseok membantunya keluar dari sisa-sisa anorexia yang parah, mendaftarkan Jimin masuk ke dalam agensi permodelan terkenal dan membawa namanya meluncur naik, mengajarkan Jimin pola hidup lebih sehat dengan seperangkat olahraga teratur yang menjanjikan bentuk perut kotak-kotak sempurna di tubuhnya.

 _Tidak ada Yoongi._

 _Image_ ceria, chubby, dan penuh harapan yang dulu di pasangnya harus berganti menjadi image _boyish_ tampan, bentuk tubuh memikat dan kulit coklat eksotis. Jimin bisa saja mengubahnya dengan cara yang benar dan sesuai keteraturan. Mereka memberikan Jimin waktu tiga bulan untuk membentuk image sesuai yang mereka inginkan. Jimin memangkasnya menjadi satu bulan. Wajah penuh cerianya hilang, tergantikan raut serius tanpa senyuman. Ini _bukan_ tuntutan. Dirinya nyata tampil seperti itu setelah Min Yoongi memutuskan tak membalas sedikitpun kabar darinya. Pipi chubby yang dulu sering sekali orang-orang cubit dengan gemas kini hilang tak berbekas, tulang pipinya menonjol, rahang tajam yang angkuh dan gurat suram menggantung tak wajar.

Park Jimin berhasil menggenggam semuanya. Antensi seluruh dunia dengan karakter misterius semu yang berkabut di mata sipit setajam elang miliknya. Model pria asal Asia yang berhasil menembus pasar internasional. Tubuh coklat panasnya mampu bersaing dengan sederet model sekelas _Simon Nessman_ dan _Sean O'Pry_ , terpampang jelas dan menggairahkan di sepanjang jalan _Fifth Avenue_. Ia mendapat kekayaan yang tak tertandingi, Hoseok berulang kali berdecak melihat buku rekeningnya yang menampilkan deret memanjang jumlah uangnya di sana. Jimin bisa membeli segalanya, tetapi Jimin nampak tak perduli. Ia bahkan menolak membeli mobil sport keluaran terbaru dari Italia dan malah membeli satu tiket konser musik klasik di London. Jimin tidak perduli, walau banyak orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Menerka bagaimana cara mata dingin Jimin menghangat atau bagaimana pemuda sempurna itu tunduk di bawah pesona mereka. Namun Jimin tetap sekaku dan sedingin es. Tak ada yang mampu menyentuhnya.

Hoseok pernah bertanya. "Siapa dia?"

Jimin menatap tak mengerti.

"Siapa orang yang telah mengurungmu, _man_?" Hoseok mendesah tipis lalu mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Jimin. "Siapa orang yang mengunci hatimu begitu rapat, siapa orang yang menggenggam laser panas di matanya hingga bisa membuatmu meleleh dalam pusaran bernama kehidupan dan cinta? Siapa dia? Kapan dia kembali?" Hoseok menarik nafas. "Kau terlalu beku, _mate_."

Ia beku. Ia akui. Malam itu, ia memimpikan Yoongi. Meneriaki namanya tanpa ampun agar pemuda itu kembali. Ia lelah. Ia ingin Yoongi. _Yoonginya_.

Jimin terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh, Jeon Jungkook —salah satu model baru yang menjadi partner sekaligus satu agensi dengannya— membangunkan Jimin dengan wajah khawatir. Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyalakan lampu.

Wajah mereka iba, sinar mata mereka menyaratkan kesedihan. Hoseok pergi lalu datang kembali membawa segelas air. Menyuruh Jimin meminumnya agar ia tenang. Jungkook setia duduk di sampingnya, mata pemuda itu berisi simpati paling mendalam yang pernah Jimin lihat.

Semenjak itu, Jimin menderita kesulitan tidur. Jadwal pemotretan yang penat dan bayang-bayang Yoongi yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya tak mengijinkan Jimin beristirahat. Hingga pihak editor pun menatap penuh penghakiman.

"Bersikaplah profesional, Mr. Park." Ia memijit keningnya. "Dari seribu poto yang photograferku ambil, tak ada satupun yang sesuai standar. Kau mau kita memperbaiki kontrak? Atau kau mau kita akhiri saja?"

Hoseok terburu meminta maaf. Menyeret Jimin menuju seorang dokter yang merekomendasikan pengkonsumsian obat penenang agar Jimin dapat tidur. Agar obat itu mampu menggeret Jimin masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi _tanpa_ Min Yoongi dan teriakan memilukannya setiap malam. Agar obat itu mampu mengurangi kecemasan berlebih yang selalu Jimin rasakan setiap ia berpose di depan kamera. Hidupnya kacau.

 _Semua itu akibat Min Yoongi._

Akibat perbuatan Min Yoongi dan seluruh janjinya yang kosong; _penuh tipuan._

Dan kabar terbarunya adalah Jung Hoseok tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiket konser Yoongi malam ini.

Jimin tersenyum perih. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda?

Jimin memang tidak diharuskan bertemu Yoongi. Ia memang harusnya melupakan Yoongi. Menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang. Jimin mengangkat bahu saat Hoseok memperlihatkan huruf ' _sold out_ ' di tabletnya. Ia menyerah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum atau tertawa, maksudku —benar-benar tertawa yang sesungguhnya, tidak di depan kamera, tanpa harus usaha susah payah Hoseok Hyung dan aku yang memberikanmu lelucon tak henti." Jeon Jungkook duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelah jas menawan untuk persiapan pemotretan. Rambutnya di sisir ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi mulus dan wajah tampan yang semakin tercetak nyata. Jimin sendiri masih memakai pakaian santai dan sedang menunggu _make up_ artist merombak wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Lalu?" Gumamnya tipis.

"Lima menit yang lalu aku sadar, aku _pernah_ melihatnya." Jungkook menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Puas dengan make up tebal yang membuatnya setampan dewa. "Kau tersenyum bersama Min Yoongi dalam foto yang kau simpan dalam dompetmu."

"Darimana kau—"

"Aku pernah mengambil dompetmu yang jatuh. Ada foto seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam tengah bergandengan tangan denganmu. Kau tersenyum." Jungkook menoleh. "Kau tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia di samping Min Yoongi. Kau tersenyum, _Hyung_." Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat terpukau, karena..kau tersenyum untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan untuk kamera di depanmu. Bukan untuk cover majalah, bukan untuk tajuk biografi milikmu. Kau tersenyum karena ada Min Yoongi. Kau tersenyum karena kau _ingin_ , bukan karena tuntutan."

"Seumur hidup aku mengutuk hidupmu, _Hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bersyukur dengan semua ini? Kekayaanmu dan popularitasmu. Lalu Taehyung berkata padaku. Kau memang memiliki segalanya. Tetapi di sini..." Jungkook menepuk dada Jimin dengan keras. " _Kosong_."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin tersengal. Satu fakta baru yang ia ketahui tentang dirinya. Kekosongan itu. Lubang besar yang ditinggalkan pemuda manis yang mungkin berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Aku sering memaki Taehyung dengan seluruh kecerobohannya yang menjengkelkan, tetapi kali ini aku berterimakasih pada kekasih bodohku yang sayangnya sangat aku cintai beserta kecerobohannya yang fatal." Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Kekasih bodohku kegirangan ingin menonton konser _Foo Fighters_ tetapi jari cantiknya salah menekan _event_ yang tertera di website promotor yang menyediakan jasa _ticket online_. Alih-alih _Foo Fighters_ , yang ia dapatkan adalah ini..." Ia mengulurkannya ke arah Jimin.

Tiket konser Min Yoongi.

"VVIP, _Gold Class._ Kau bisa melihatnya sepuas yang kau mau. Dan, tolong... _tersenyumlah_."

Jimin diam, Jungkook menaruh lembar tiket itu di atas meja. Jimin segera menangkapnya seolah itu adalah kartu mati terakhir yang ia miliki.

"Jungkook." Ia memanggil Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Bisa tolong katakan terimakasih pada kekasih _chaebol_ muyang bodoh?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Juga ciuman terimaka—"

"Dalam mimpimu, _Hyungnim brengsek_." Desis Jungkook namun terdengar nada geli dan tawa samarnya yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mungkin mereka semua lelah melihat wajah mayat milik Jimin. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang Jimin alami setiap malam. Mereka hapal benar siapa Min Yoongi. Jimin selalu meneriakkan namanya seperti orang sakaw. Jungkook dan Hoseok bergilir membangunkan Jimin ketika pemuda itu berteriak memanggil Yoongi dalam tidurnya. Jimin sangat menyedihkan, ia akui itu.

Ia _butuh_ melihat Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin datang lima menit sebelum konser itu berlangsung. Ia mengenakan pakaian semi formal dan menghindari keramaian. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengenalinya. Tempat duduknya berada di atas, seperti yang Jungkook katakan, ia dapat melihat wajah Yoongi dengan jelas dari sini.

Min Yoongi keluar dari balik panggung. Mengenakan setelan jas formal berwarna putih. Ia secantik malaikat. _Indah_. Dan menyakitkan. Yoongi tersenyum, dan Jimin lupa bagaimana cara ia bernafas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yoongi membuka penampilannya dengan karya Bach yang mendunia; _Bach Cello Suites_ , lalu meneruskannya tanpa cacat lagu _Hadyn_ ; Cello Concerto #1 in C major. Jimin ingat dirinya pernah meminta Yoongi memainkan satu lagi untuknya. Yoongi dengan canggung mengirimi Jimin senandung gesekan cello indah milik _Gorge Crumb_ ; Night of the Four Moons. Jimin merasa dekat, ia seakan bisa menjangkau Yoongi.

Selama dua jam, ia mendengarkan nada-nada dari cello yang dimainkan Yoongi. Yoongi masih memiliki kebiasan menutup matanya. Menyerap seluruh nada yang ia mainkan. Ia bermain dengan hatinya, seluruh nafasnya. Saat konser itu berakhir. Jimin bangkit berdiri dengan limbung. Mencoba bernafas normal. Jimin menunggu hingga _ballroom_ kosong agar ia dapat leluasa keluar tanpa dikenali. Ia berhasil melihat Yoongi. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis dan memabukkan. Jimin puas. Ia hanya perlu menatapnya. Mengetahui ia baik-baik saja. Jimin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Park Jimin-ssi!"

Jimin menoleh, seorang lelaki terengah menghampirinya.

"Ya?" Ia mengangkat alis. Tak mengira akan ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Min Yoongi ingin menemui anda."

" _Maaf_?" Jimin kembali limbung.

"Dia sudah menunggu anda, sir. Mari saya antar." Lelaki itu memberikan gesture sopan. Jimin ragu-ragu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Menyusuri lorong panjang hingga lelaki itu membuka pintu bernomor 201.

 _Min Yoongi berada di sana._

Benar-benar dirinya. Dalam bentuk nyata. Desir darahnya yang hangat dan degup jantungnya yang terdengar samar. Ia _benar-benar_ di sana. Bukan lagi di dalam _pikirannya_. Bukan lagi dalam _mimpi-mimpi buruknya._ Min Yoongi _di sana_. Berdiri di depannya dengan deru nafas tenang dan damai. Dia _hidup_.

Yoongi telah melepas setelan jas putih bak malaikatnya. Memakai celana jins yang membungkus kaki rampingnya, sneaker merah dan kemeja sebiru laut. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, sisa-sisa kegugupan terlihat dari cara ia berdiri ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hai, _Jim_." Ia mengangkat tangan ke udara. Tersenyum cerah.

"Hai." Jimin menjawab kaku. Ia berdiri canggung. Lelaki tadi sudah pergi setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" Tanya Jimin. Ia ingin maju mendekat, mengusap pipi Yoongi yang memerah samar. Ia ingin memeluk Yoongi, berbisik jika Yoongi tampil sangat hebat dan memukau.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Seluruh orang di ruangan tadi terus berbicara tentang model terkenal Park Jimin yang menghadiri konser cello Min Yoongi. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Jimin menggeleng jujur. "Mungkin aku sedang sibuk mendengarkan yang lain." Bisik Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan alis.

"Atau aku terlalu sibuk menatapmu, sehingga yang lain terasa tidak penting." Lanjut Jimin. Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku jadi kekasihmu, aku akan menjahit mulut manismu itu." Dengus Yoongi.

Jimin meringis. "Nyatanya kekasihku bukanlah orang yang suka menjahit mulut kekasihnya."

"Jadi benar?" Yoongi menatapnya antusias. "Kau _berpacaran_ dengan Shin Yoojung?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia berharap dapat melihat kilat cemburu. Marah. Kecewa di mata sendu Yoongi. Tapi ia tak mendapati apapun. Wajah Yoongi tenang.

"Jadi, mau apa?" Ia bertanya langsung. Menunduk sambil menyenggol botol obat di saku blazernya, salah satu cara agar ia tenang karena obat itu masih berada di sana.

"Penasaran." Jawab Yoongi. "Kau nampak berbeda, Jim." Bisik Yoongi.

"Kau juga." Ucap Jimin cepat. "Sejak kapan kau suka rambutmu diwarnai?" Ia menunjuk rambut Yoongi dengan dagunya.

"Oh, ini?" Ia mengusap helaian rambutnya yang platina. Jimin ingin menggantikan jari itu. Ia ingin menyentuh helainya yang halus. "Tuntutan pekerjaan. Mereka ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak monoton. Bahkan tahun lalu mereka memaksaku mewarnainya dengan warna merah muda."

Jimin tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis Yoongi bercampur dengan warna merah muda yang feminim. "Kau pasti luar biasa mempesona."

Yoongi tergagap. "Lebih pada aneh, sebenarnya." Ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak menyangka warna oranye teduh sangat pas denganmu." Ia menunjuk rambut Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Pemotretan terakhirnya untuk majalah _GQ_ memaksa Jimin untuk mengecat rambutnya menjadi oranye. Entah akan berganti apa lagi nanti. Kulit kepalanya terasa terbakar dan panas.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Nadanya datar dan lelah. "Basa-basi ini, _kau sudah puas_?"

"Apakah aku menganggu waktumu?'" Tanya Yoongi balik. Tak terganggu dengan suara datar dan lelah Jimin. Matanya melebar penasaran. Mata yang sama, mata yang tidak pernah _gagal_ membuat Jimin bertekuk lutut di bawahnya.

"Tidak juga." Jimin mendesah, menyelipkan jarinya pada rambut. "Aku harus mengejar pesawat besok pagi. Ke London. Ada jadwal pemotretan. Aku yakin Hoseok akan membelah kepalaku jika aku telat pulang."

"Kau akan ke London?" Tanya Yoongi terkejut. "Bukankah itu salah satu impianmu?" Yoongi bersuara ceria. "Aku juga ada konser di Jepang besok." Lanjutnya dengan gumaman.

"Jika aku boleh sombong, kau bisa mengecek _Fifth Avenue_ dan berikan aku ucapan selamat karena berhasil menaklukan New York."

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Yoongi bergerak maju. Jari kecil, hangat, dan halus miliknya melayang di udara. Menyentuh pipi Jimin. _Kelembutan ini_. _Kasih sayang ini_. Jimin tak sadar memejamkan mata, merengek dalam hati agar Yoongi tidak berhenti menyentuhnya. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, _Jim_."

Dagu Jimin mengetat, ia mengingat penderitaannya, sakit, dan terpuruknya. Jimin memalingkan wajah, menolak sentuhan Yoongi. Mengingkari jeritan ditubuhnya untuk bergerak dan mencari kehangatan pasti yang Yoongi buka dengan leluasa di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya. "Kau juga melakukannya dengan baik, _nice concert by the way_."

Yoongi tersenyum, memundurkan langkahnya teratur sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Karena kita berdua sama-sama sibuk. Esok pagi aku harus bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan kau juga nampaknya lelah sehabis merampungkan konsermu yang memukau. Jadi, lebih baik kau beristirahat." Ucap Jimin, ia tak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu pada Yoongi. Kata-kata yang ia susun selama hampir tiga tahun bukanlah itu. Ada setumpuk kalimat dan pertanyaan yang Jimin ingin luapkan. Menyerbu Yoongi yang kini sangat tenang dan baik-baik saja.

"Oh." Yoongi nampak tak menyukai gagasan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, " _See you next time_." Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia bahkan tak menoleh saat Yoongi memanggilnya.

* * *

Shin Yoojung adalah wanita cantik penuh pesona. Ia termasuk salah satu model terkenal yang berpasangan dengannya untuk pemotretan majalah _CeCi_ , hingga hubungan pekerjaan itu berlanjut menjadi lebih personal. Ia bisa bawel dan mengomeli Jimin karena telat menghubunginya. Wanita pengertian yang berucap agar Jimin tidak terlalu khawatir dengan seluruh mata dunia terhadapnya. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan berhubungan dengan Yoojung.

Ia hanya ingin _lepas_.

Dari Yoongi. Dari seluruh magnet yang ia taruh di tubuh Jimin. Dari senyuman manisnya yang meremukkan hati Jimin.

" _Aku tengah bersaing dengan hantu._ " Yoojung pernah berkata itu padanya. "Hantu itu bernama Min Yoongi; menggentayangimu setiap malam, _hantu itu tak berwujud_. Ia terus-menerus berputar di otakmu. Bahkan wanita berwujud dan mempesona sepertiku saja tidak bisa mengalahkan hantu itu."

Jimin merasa bersalah pada Yoojung. Wanita itu sudah menemaninya selama delapan bulan. Wajah kecewa Yoojung saat menemukan foto Yoongi dalam dompetnya. Tersimpan rapi tak bercela. Yoojung menggeleng lemah, ia berjalan menjauh dan hingga sekarang wanita itu belum menghubunginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka model sekelas dunia seperti Park Jimin memilih kereta sebagai alat tranportasi."

Jimin berkedip, ia menatap langit-langit peron yang terang. Lalu menoleh. Min Yoongi memakai mantel hingga lutut, terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Dan kau, seorang cellis tenar masih sudi menunggu kereta di tengah malam." Balas Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam saku mantel.

Jimin sengaja memilih kereta, karena biasanya kereta di tengah malam jauh lebih sepi dan tenang daripada busway. Ia menolak menggunakan taksi, ia juga menolak tawaran Hoseok untuk menjemputnya. Jimin butuh berpikir. _Sendirian_. Tetapi Min Yoongi tidak membiarkannya sendirian. Kereta berlalu-lalang di depannya tetapi Jimin tak bergerak untuk masuk dan membawanya pulang menuju Hotel. Tidak. Sesuatu menahan langkahnya. Dan kini ia tahu sesuatu yang menahannya itu adalah Min Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kedai kopi yang buka dua puluh empat jam di sekitar sini." Yoongi mengeluarkan tangan dari saku mantel. Meniupi telapak tangannya yang kedinginan.

Jimin menahan lidahnya untuk menawarkan bantuan. Menggenggam jemarinya yang mungil dan mengecupinya hingga menghangat.

"Aku sedang tidak minum kopi." Jawab Jimin.

"Di sana juga tersedia teh."

Keras kepala. Jimin tersenyum miring. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Yoongi tengah mencoba dekat kembali dengannya?

Kenapa takdir tengah mempermainkannya?

Membuatnya kembali bertemu Min Yoongi dengan rentang waktu satu jam dan membiarkan Jimin susah payah mencarinya tiga tahun dengan kesia-siaan?

"Aku rasa tidak bisa."

" _Hei, itu Park Jimin!_ "

Mereka berdua membeku mendengar seruan dari arah pintu masuk.

" _Astaga, apakah di sampingnya itu Min Yoongi?_ "

"Wartawan sialan." Desis Jimin, ia tidak membawa apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Jimin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menarik tangannya, mereka lari menuruni tangga bawah tanah. Disusul teriakan dan seruan dari wartawan juga kilatan _blitz_ kamera. Mereka memasuki rel kereta, Yoongi masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Sekeliling mereka gelap, lalu mereka kembali menaiki tangga sempit. Yoongi mendorong pintu yang berderit keras. Mempercepat langkah saat mereka berada di sebrang jalan. Yoongi menuntunnya menuju lorong, memasukkan tubuh mereka ke dalam gudang sempit.

"Kemana perginya mereka?!" Teriakan frusrasi wartawan tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah! Itu Jimin dan Yoongi."

"Ini akan jadi gosip paling heboh, sial! Aku tidak mendapatkan foto bagus." Ia kembali berteriak.

"Ayolah, Ron." Seseorang berseru, "mari kita cari di sekitar sini."

Suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang. Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega, begitupun Yoongi. Lalu mereka sadar akan posisi mereka. Tubuh mereka dekat. Hidung Jimin bahkan dapat menyentuh dahi Yoongi. Jimin menghirup aroma rambut Yoongi yang segar. Ia menggerakkan tangan memeluk Yoongi. Tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan Jimin dengan mudah.

Ia _melakukannya_.

Melakukannya hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tubuhnya menuntut kehangatan Min Yoongi.

"Jim." Bisiknya Yoongi tipis.

"Jangan." Gumam Jimin. "Jangan katakan apapun. _Biarkan aku memelukmu_."

* * *

"Kenapa aku?"

Mereka jalan beriringan. Jari-jari saling bersentuhan mendebarkan. Udara dingin pertengahan november memaksa mereka mengenakan pakaian cukup tebal. Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sweater. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Yoongi yang tengah menanti jawaban Jimin.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jiming gamang. "Terjadi begitu saja."

"Apanya?"

"Jatuh cintanya."

"Hm?" Yoongi menaikkan alis sambil tersenyum geli. "Ini kencan pertama kita dan kau berkata jatuh cinta semudah itu?"

"Well, aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan." Jimin berdeham. "Dua tahun lalu, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali. Kau menggendong _cello_ -mu di atas pundakmu yang kecil. Aku sungguh ingin menawarkan bantuan. Namun kau sangat dingin. Kau bahkan tidak membalas senyumanku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Beramah-tamah bukanlah keahlianku."

Jimin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Setelahnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendekatimu lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas. Kau yang tertutup, dan aku yang populer."

Yoongi mendengus. "Ohyaya, kau memang Mr. Populer." Ia berdiri di hadapan pagar setinggi pinggang. Mengamati hamparan sungai yang tenang

Gemas, Jimin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yoongi. "Lalu, dua bulan lalu." Suara Jimin menghilang sesaat. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu memainkan _cello_. Kau..nampak bebas. Seolah kau menyatu dengan nada-nada yang dimainkan jari-jarimu." Jimin mengambil jari Yoongi. Mengelusnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Mengagumi keindahan jari Yoongi. Ia mengerti seberapa besar peran jari-jari yang digenggamnya kini. _Jari ini adalah nafas Yoongi_. Sumber tawa dan senyumannya yang semanis gula.

"Dan kau memikatku dengan cara yang benar-benar mengejutkan." Lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, menoleh hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau adalah Park Jimin." Desahnya. "Seorang _ulzzang_ terkenal yang kini tengah digandrungi muda-mudi. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu di setiap sampul majalah remaja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarku nanti saat seisi sekolah tahu kejadian ini."

"Mereka tahu aku Park Jimin, dan kau Min Yoongi. Lalu apa? Mereka tidak memiliki hak mengacaukan hubungan kita."

Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum. "Entahlah Jim." Ia berbisik rendah. "Jika Seokjin tahu seorang Park Jimin mengajakku pergi menonton konser _Yo-Yo Ma_ ia pasti tidak akan berhenti berteriak senang. Dia penggemarmu."

Jimin meringis tipis, ia berdiri di samping Yoongi. "Bukankah bagus? Aku bisa memberikannya tanda tangan gratis."

Yoongi terkekeh geli, wajahnya terlipat semakin manis. Mempelihatkan deretan gigi rata yang memukau, bibirnya begitu tipis hingga tidak sadar Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat. Menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mencium bibir itu.

Yoongi terkejut, dia tidak berontak. Bibir Yoongi dingin dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi, membuat garis memanjang malas dari pipi hingga rahang, lalu sampai di lehernya yang berdenyut.

"Apakah terlalu cepat jika aku mengatakan aku jika jatuh cinta padamu?"

Yoongi menggeleng, matanya terbuka dan menenggelamkan Jimin dalam pesonanya. Ia membenturkan dahinya pada Jimin.

"Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuatmu menyadarinya."

Dan _sekarang_ , disinilah dia. Terperangkap pada sebuah kedai dua puluh empat jam yang lampunya menyala redup. Di depannya, duduk Min Yoongi yang tengah menyesap kopinya; campuran kopi hitam dengan banyak susu. Ia memesan segelas teh dan menyesapnya dalam diam. Menikmati kepulan asap dan aromanya yang menenangkan.

Musik _pop-rock_ berdengung dalam ruangan, Jimin mengedarkan mata dan mendapati hanya mereka yang berada di kedai tersebut. Ia tidak mau menanggung resiko pergi keluar karena ada beberapa wartawan yang sedang berkeliaran kehausan memergoki dirinya dengan Yoongi dengan kamera yang bahkan bisa jauh lebih tajam dari samurai sekalipun.

"Jam berapa kau akan ke London?' Yoongi bertanya. Menyesap kopinya.

"Sekitar jam tujuh pagi." Ia menarik nafas." Kau sendiri?"

"Sore, mungkin jam tiga." Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Setelah itu aku akan ke Malaysia dan Hongkong." Lanjutnya. "Terkadang, ini semua seperti mimpi. Aku duduk di sebuah panggung dengan _ballroom_ penuh oleh penonton. Mendapati tiket konserku _sold out_ , tepuk tangan yang meriah, _blitz-blitz_ kamera, segala kemewahan dan penghormatan." Yoongi menarik nafas. "Apa kau juga merasakannya Jim?"

"Lebih buruk." Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kau belum merasakan timpukan telur busuk dari para _haters_ , atau kiriman ayam mati penuh darah di pintu apartemenmu."

Yoongi melebarkan mata. "Sekejam itu?"

Jimin tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Aku tiga kali pindah dalam sebulan karena _sasaeng_ itu selalu berhasil menemukan alamatku yang baru. Apalagi, ya, semenjak hubunganku dan Yoojung diketahui publik. Kau tidak akan mau membayangkan seberapa ganas mereka."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

"Oh, tidak." Bisiknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu."

Mereka bertatapan. Yoongi bertanya di matanya. Ucapan Jimin membuatnya terlena oleh masa lalu. Saat Jimin masih di sampingnya, menjadi kekasihnya.

"Maaf." Gumam Jimin. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

Yoongi tergagap. "T-Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka diam, menekuni minuman masing-masing dalam diam yang mencekik. Jimin menatap detik jam di atas meja kasir. Jam setengah dua pagi. Jimin yakin Hoseok pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati. Baterai ponselnya habis, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahu Hoseok tentang posisinya saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya tiba-tiba keluar mengkhianati. " _Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_ Tanyanya lagi dengan nada tajam. Ia tidak sanggup menahan pertanyaan itu lebih lama.

Yoongi berkedip tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Cukup. Tetapi kau menemuiku, berbicara padaku, menarikku ke sini, membuka percakapan tidak penting, berbasa-basi menyesakkan. Kenapa kau _kembali_?" Tekan Jimin lebih dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin.." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "mengetahui kabarmu, sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Benar," geram Jimin. " _Tiga tahun_ , terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. _Tiga tahun_ , semenjak kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan. _Tiga tahun_ semenjak kau pergi dan membuatku seperti orang _tolol_. _Tiga tahun_ , dan sekali lagi aku berterimakasih karena kau berhasil membuatku menjadi penyakitan. Tiga tahun, iya. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup membuatku menjadi setengah gila." Jimin menarik botol obatnya keluar lalu membantingnya ke meja dengan keras. Yoongi melebarkan mata melihat pecahan kaca dan butiran obat yang berjatuhan memenuhi meja dan berjatuhan di lantai.

"Tiga tahun, Min Yoongi!" Teriaknya. "Tiga tahun aku harus bergantung pada obat-obat _sialan_ ini!" Ia tak sadar matanya sudah berair. "Tiga tahun! Aku harus mengkonsumsinya agar aku tidak dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa! Tiga tahun! Aku hampir mati karenamu." Bisiknya jauh lebih tenang. "Tiga tahun, dan kau baru menanyakan kabarku _sekarang_?"

Wajah Yoongi memucat, ia menatap butiran obat itu dengan mata kelu. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Sesaat, Jimin ingin menangkap jari Yoongi, mengecupnya lamat agar ia tahu ini bukanlah mimpi. Pada pukul dua pagi, dalam sebuah kedai, ia berada dengan Min Yoogi. Hantu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf." Bisiknya tipis, ia masih mengulurkan tangan. Matanya memohon agar Jimin sudi menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Bisiknya meremukkan hati. "Kau tahu _aku menunggumu_. Kau tahu tidak keberatan sama sekali menunggumu. Tetapi kau tidak memberikan aku kesempatan. Kau pergi. _Aku sekarat_." Desisnya tajam.

"Jimin, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku melalui waktu tidak semudah yang kau pikiran, a-aku.."

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Amarahnya tak tertahan. Jimin mengepalkan jarinya kuat. Ia butuh obat penenangnya. Namun obat itu sudah berserakan di lantai dan meja.

"Karena aku **harus** melakukannya!" Yoongi ikut berteriak. "Untuk _egoku_! Untuk _karirmu_! Untuk semua yang sudah kita dapatkan saat ini!" Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca. "Kau pikir kita akan tetap menjadi seperti kita yang saat ini jika kita masih berhubungan?! Aku memikirkanmu! Karirmu sebagai model terkenal! Impianku untuk menjadi seorang musisi, aku melakukannya untuk _kita_!"

"Omong kosong." Desis Jimin tajam. "Perduli setan dengan seluruh karirku."

"Tetapi aku _perduli_." Yoongi bangkit berdiri. "Mungkin kau berpikir mudah bagiku meninggalkanmu. Kau salah. Kau _teramat_ salah."

Yoongi melewatinya, dan Jimin segera menahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

 _Kembalilah pada hantumu, Jim_. Yoojung berkata seperti itu saat mereka berdua menonton film bersama di ruang duduk.

Dan dia memang kembali. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menarik Yoongi untuk kembali duduk, kini di sampingnya.

" _Aku membencimu_." Desah Jimin.

Yoongi melebarkan mata, tidak protes tetapi matanya menghakimi Jimin.

"Tiga tahun aku menderita, Min Yoongi." Jimin merunduk. "Berulang kali aku menetapkan jika aku membencimu, tetapi kenapa ucapan itu terasa tidak benar. Ada yang salah. _Tidak tepat._ Aku tidak pernah membencimu seperti yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak pernah bisa walau aku terus-menerus mencobanya. Rasa benciku bercampur dengan kemarahan, gelisah, cemas, kecewa, aku ingin meneriakimu; betapa jahatnya kau. Tetapi aku sadar yang aku rasakan hanya satu; _aku merindukanmu_. Merindukanmu tak henti dan ini menyakitkan hingga aku marah dan gelisah. Aku merindukanmu hingga aku mengira aku membencimu. Aku merindukanmu; _tercekik_ dan tak kuasa melepaskan diri. Aku merindukanmu. _Sialan._ Aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi tersendat kecil ketika Jimin menjangkau jari Yoongi lalu mengenggamnya erat, membiarkan dirinya mabuk dalam satu usapan jari Yoongi di kepalanya. Jimin meletakkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Yoongi, menangis di sana. Memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat dan berulang kali berbisik _jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_ dengan menyedihkan. Yoongi merunduk, membasahi rambut Jimin dengan air matanya.

Yoongi membisikkan jawaban. "Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

* * *

Mereka keluar dari kedai sambil bergenggaman tangan, sudah hampir pagi buta dan ia yakin para wartawan itu menyerah mendapatkan foto Jimin dan Yoongi yang akan mengguncang seluruh mata dunia. Berterimakasihlah pada kedai kopi itu yang terlihat menyeramkan dari luar hingga tak ada sedikitpun yang akan mengira ada dua pemuda berbeda profesi yang popularitasnya tengah meroket sedang berada di dalam sana. Park Jimin, si model misterius dengan wajah tampan menggoda dan kabut kesedihan di matanya bersama Min Yoongi, seorang cellis ternama yang manis dan memiliki wajah dingin yang semakin membuatnya mempesona.

Yoongi bergidik pelan saat angin menyapa wajahnya. Jimin tertawa kecil, meremas jari Yoongi lebih erat dan membuat pipi pemuda itu memerah samar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau tinggal saat ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Hotel Arison"

"Woah, yang di Gangnam itu?" Pasti Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. "Mau mampir?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk ke sana. Kenapa tidak ke rumahku saja?" Aju Yoongi ceria. "Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit jika kita berlari sekarang dan mencegat kereta." Yoongi meloncat gembira.

Jimin tahu Min Yoongi yang sebenenarnya adalah Min Yoongi yang seperti ini. Ceria dan manis. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi. Yoongi memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik untuk berlari.

"Park Jimin _bodoooooh._ " Teriaknya sambol tertawa karena Jimin tidak sama sekali menghiraukan pekikannya dan malah mempercepat laju larinya.

Jari mereka masih bergenggaman, saling tertawa menuruni stasiun bawah tanah dan berteriak heboh melihat kereta yang sudah berada di peron. Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta tepat ketika pintu kereta tertutup dengan desisan tipis.

Sama-sama terengah, Jimin menuntun Yoongi duduk. Mengatur nafas dengan tangan yang masih terus melekat. Mereka memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang berdesing cepat, Jimin meremas jari Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kabar Seojin?" Jimin bernafas cepat.

"Baik." Wajah Yoongi berkilat karena keringat, pipinya merah karena pias udara dingin. "Dia masih menanyakanmu. Berulang kali mengatakan aku _bodoh_ dan _segera cari Jiminku._ "

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Dia masih memanggilku seperti itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli. " _Kau harus membawa kembali Jimin oppaku_. Ibu saja sampai pusing karena Seojin tak berhenti kesal dan uring-uringan."

"Kau memang jahat." Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya. "Email yang aku kirim. Apa kau membacanya?"

"Tentu, ada seribu lima ratus tiga puluh satu email. Aku membacanya satu persatu. Aku pengecut, tidak berani membalasnya karena takut aku akan kalah. Pada akhirnya aku memang kalah."

Jimin terdiam kaku. Ia melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Yoongi dan mendekapnya. "Apa kau mencariku?" Bisiknya

Mata Yoongi bergetar, lalu kembali fokus pada jendela kereta. "Jika aku berkata aku mencarimu sampai menangis dan bahkan sempat diusir oleh _security guard_ saat hendak menemuimu, apa kau percaya?"

"Tidak." Jimin memajukan wajah dan menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak sempit Yoongi. "Buat aku percaya."

"Umurku masih sembilan belas tahun." Gumam Yoongi. "Yang dipikirkan seorang anak sembilan belas tahun dengan suguhan mimpi benderang di depan matanya adalah _bagaimana cara aku menggapainya, apapun caranya._ Aku sesaat buta, Jimin-a." Ia bernafas rendah. "Buta akan masa depan, buta akan keinginan untuk terkenal, buta untuk memberitahu dunia tentang keberadaanku."

Jimin memejamkan mata, mendengar suara Yoongi yang bergetar hingga pundaknya. Ia merindukan suara Yoongi. Suaranya yang berat dan hangat, lembut dan malas. Jimin mengeratkan jarinya pada Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi yang egois ini lupa ia memiliki kekasih baik hati yang memberikannya kasih sayang tak henti. Min Yoongi yang bodoh ini menutup telinganya dari bisikan hatinya sendiri; ia _membutuhkan_ kekasihnya, tak dapat bernafas jika kekasihnya pergi. Tetapi Min Yoongi yang keras kepala ini menulikan telinga dan membutakan matanya. Menyusuri mimpinya tanpa tahu hatinya hampa. Hatinya jatuh ke dalam jurang; _sesak_ dan _sepi_. Dia masa bodoh. Dia terus menjajaki mimpinya. Berpikir ini adalah satu-satunya kesenangan dunia yang ia butuhkan. Ia sukses membuat semua mata menatap kepadanya, semua decak kagum, tepuk tangan, tatapan memuji. Lalu, saat itu semua telah ia dapatkan. Ia sadar jika itu bukanlah kesenangannya. Hatinya tetap hampa; semakin hampa dan kosong setiap hari. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menghitung hari dan berpikir _ini_ adalah hari ke seribu sembilan puluh tanpa dirimu, aku pasti bisa melaluinya seorang diri. Aku _tidak_ membutuhkanmu"

Jimin merengkuh pinggang Yoongi. Bahasa tubuh paling alami untuk mengatakan ia masih di sana. Ia mendengarnya. Ia _memahaminya_.

"Lalu, aku membaca artikel tentang hubunganmu dengan Yoojung." Yoongi tertawa sedih. "Dan aku sadar _apa_ kekosongan itu. Kau, Jim. _Kau_. Kau merenggutnya dariku. Semua perasaan bahagiaku. Kau mengambilnya dan meninggalkan kekosongan hampa yang menyedihkan. Aku yang meninggalkanmu dan berpikir ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua, tetapi aku yang kesakitan seorang diri." Yoongi menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan aku melihatmu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, dua bulan lalu. Kau berjalan masuk ke dalam _Tiffany & Co_. Mengenakan blazer biru dan kemeja putih. Kehadiranmu membuatku sadar jika si Keras Kepala Min Yoongi ini _merindukan_ Park Jimin. Aku tak sadar menatap lebih lama poster dirimu di depan gerai _Givenchy_. Kau berada di sana, majalah _Vogue_ , website _Burbery_ , kau di mana-mana, Jim. Entah itu hanya ilusiku atau memang kau benar berada dimanapun aku menjatuhkan pandangan."

Jimin tersenyum. Bukan hanya dirinya yang tersiksa. Bukan hanya dirinya yang setengah gila melihat Yoongi di mana saja setiap ia membuka matanya. Ia mempunyai ilusi mendapati Yoongi duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum manis dengan mata indahnya yang mempesona. Saat Jimin hendak menggapainya, ilusi itu mengabur, pecah menjadi keheningan panjang.

"Lalu saat tahu kau datang ke konserku semalam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi." Pundak Yoongi semakin bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Jim." Ia menarik nafas. " _Tidak tanpamu._ "

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang mungil. Berwarma biru lembut dan seharum Pepermint. Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin masuk, membuka sepatu pantopelnya yang berat dan membuat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lanyai kayu yang harum.

Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang, melempar kuncinya ke atas meja dan mengedarkan matanya. Takut menatap ke sekeliling rumahnya yang rapi dan hanya terdengar dengungan tipis mesin pendingin.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Yoongi sambil membuka mantelnya yang tebal.

"Aku mau kopi." Ucap Jimin sambil membuka blazernya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak minum kopi." Yoongi mengangkat alis.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin."

Yoongi mengangguk tipis, berjalan menuju dapurnya sementara Jimin mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa lembut berwarna krem. Ia menyalakan televisi. Ada jam digital di bawah televisi yang menyadarkan Jimin sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, entah ini adalah salah satu efek samping dari obat penenang yang tidak lagi dikomsumisnya saat ia cemas atau karena kelelahan sebab belum tidur sejak kemarin. Letupan bahagia yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya lupa sesaat kenyataan ia tidak tidur selama dua puluh delapan jam.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yoongi datang membawa dua gelas kopi yang menguarkan aroma pahit yang menenangkan. Mereka diam beberapa saat, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Jimin mengerang pelan karena rasa pusing yang kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Kau butuh istirahat." Yoongi mengambil gelas dari dekapan jari Jimin. "Tidurlah." Ia meletakkan gelas ke atas meja.

Jimin mengangguk, ia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Yoongi lalu memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu seerat mungkin.

Ia tertidur dengan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang bernyanyi di telinganya.

* * *

Jimin merasa tidak pernah tertidur senyenyak dan senyaman ini selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ia seakan sudah tidur selama sehari penuh. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya dalam buaian jari-jari mungil Yoongi yang mengusap rambutnya. Jimin tersentak, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap jam digital yang berkedip menuju angka 05.43. Ia hanya tidur dua jam lebih, tetapi tubuhnya luar biasa segar. Ia meregangkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang tertidur dengan kepala menukik tajam ke samping kanan dalam posisi terduduk.

Jimin bangkit, ia membaringkan tubuh Yoongi di atas sofa. Mengecup kening dan pangkal hidung pemuda manis itu yang mengernyit lucu karena terganggu. Ia kembali terlelap setelah Jimin mengusap lembut pelipisnya dan bergumam nyanyian tidur.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya ke sekeliling rumah Yoongi. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan rumah Yoongi dua jam yang lalu. Ia mengambil dua gelas berisi kopi yang dingin dan berniat membuat yang baru. Rumah ini sangat hangat dan kental oleh darah seni yang mengalir di darah Yoongi. Rumah ini menyanyi disetiap Jimin melangkah, membisikkan nada-nada kaya di telinganya.

Menaruh gelas yang kotor ke dalam wastafel, kemudian mencari coffee maker yang Jimin yakini pasti dimiliki Yoongi. Dan di sanalah ia melihat dirinya dan Yoongi. Foto-foto dan polaroid yang menempel di dinding. Gambar saat mereka masih mabuk oleh cinta, muda, dan penuh gelora. Jimin tersenyum kecil. Ia _harus_ menuntaskannya, ia _harus_ mengakhirinya.

"Aku kira semalam aku hanya mimpi."

Jimin menoleh, mendapati Yoongi yang duduk di bangku tinggi di depan meja bar yang semungil pemiliknya. Matanya setengah terbuka, rambutnya acak-acakan dan membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukan.

"Kau bersyukur ini kenyataan atau kau benar-benar berharap ini semua hanya mimpi?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah mengantuknya. "Maukah kau buktikan jika ini semua bukan mimpi?"

Jimin terkekeh geli, ia mendekat dan mengecup pipi Yoongi. "Sudah yakin?'

Yoongi menggeleng tidak terima. "Tidak mau _disituuu_." Ia mengeluarkan _aegyo_ yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan pada orang lain kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

Jimin tergelak, akhirnya ia bisa tertawa sebebas sekarang dengan Yoongi yang terus menuntut Jimin. Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan gemas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri pertanda ia ingin mengungkapkan betapa Jimin merindukan segala kekonyolan Yoongi dan nada-nada manja datar yang hanya Yoongi tunjukan di hadapannya.

Ia merunduk dan menangkap bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya, membawanya pada gigitan lembut hingga membuat Yoongi berjengit di kursinya. Bibir Yoongi masih sama; manis dan dingin. Memabukkan hingga kepala Jimin pening akan rasanya. Monster dalam tubuhnya meronta hebat, mengatakan cukup dan lepaskan pemuda manis itu sebelum pingsan kehabisan oksigen. Jimin menjauhkan wajah, meneliti ekspresi tenang Yoongi yang bercampur dengan bibir terbuka dan nafas terengah. Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengusap pelipis Yoongi dengan jari telunjuk lalu menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Boleh aku pinjam telepon rumahmu?" Ijin Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Untuk apa?"

"Menghubungi manajerku dan Yoojoung."

"Oh." Yoongi sesaat menyangka Jimin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu aku akan kembali." Ucap Jimin lugas. " _Hanya kau dan aku._ "

Ucapan Jimin bagaikan sebuah janji. Janji murni penuh kasih sayang yang tidak akan Yoongi tolak. Yoongi memejamkan mata dan mengangguk.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi lembut lalu berjalan menuju telpon rumah Yoongi. Menekan nomor ponsel Hoseok yang dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"DEMI TUHAN! DIMANA DIRIMU BAJINGAN SIALAN?!"

Jimin tertawa. "Hyung.."

"JANGAN TERTAWA, BOCAH LAKNAT. DI MANA KAU? CEPAT BERITAHU _AKUUU_?!"

Suara Hoseok melengking tajam. Terdengar lucu bagi Jimin hingga pemuda itu masih sibuk tertawa dengan tatapan aneh Yoongi yang tengah menuangkan sereal ke dalam mangkuk.

"Aku di rumah _nya_." Jawab Jimin tenang.

"DIRUMAH SIA— _eh_ , kau di rumah Yoongi?" Nada terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Ya." Jimin menarik nafas. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku akan menyusulmu dan yang lainnya besok. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Jelas Jimin.

"Memangnya dia sakit?"

"Tidak?"

"Lalu?"

Jimin mendengus. "Dimana letak otak romantismu, Hyung?" Ia kesal. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari dengan memeluk dan mencium-"

"Hentikan, itu menjijikan." Potong Hoseok dan terdengar suara-suara protesannya yang tiada ujung.

"Menjijikan karena kau _menjomblo_ seumur hidup." Cemooh Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Terimakasih atas mulut luar biasamu, Park Jimin." Desis Hoseok. "Well, aku bisa mengaturnya. Tetapi, janji padaku untuk benar-benar datang esok hari, ku mohon. Atau kau lebih setuju jika aku menyeretmu sekarang juga?"

"Aku janji." Pasti Jimin.

Hoseok bergumam setuju. "Ini menyenangkan, mendengarmu dengan suara tawa seceria seperti barusan, aku yakin _si_ _hantu_ itu kini bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi Park Jimin yang kukenal."

Mereka jadi rajin memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _hantu_. Mungkin akibat kulit terlampau putih milik Yoongi atau memang keberadaan dia memang seperti hantu bagi orang lain. Jimin membuatnya terasa hidup. Menumbuhkan presepsi jika Yoongi adalah hantu yang hidup dalam pikiran Jimin.

"...Kau sudah beritahu Yoojung?"

Jimin diam sejenak.

"Aku akan beritahu dia setelah ini."

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Berbahagialah, Chims. Titip salam untuk hantumu. Kapan-kapan ajak dia dan kenalkan pada kami."

Jimin segera menghubungi Yoojung. Wanita itu mendesah lega mendengar suara Jimin.

"Aku mengubungi berkali-kali." Gumam wanita itu.

"Maaf, ponselku habis baterai." Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Ia melirik Yoongi yang tengah mengunyah sereal yang berada di pangkuannya dengan mata fokus menonton _nickelodeon_. Sisa-sisa susu turun dari ujung bibirnya, Jimin tersenyum tipis dan memberikan Yoongi pertanda. Menunjuk dagunya yang basah oleh cairan berwarna putih, pemuda itu terbelalak kaget lalu segera mengusap dagunya dengan lengan baju. Jimin kembali terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Jimin? Apa aku baru saja mendengarmu tertawa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tertawa, Jim." Yoojung menghela nafas, terpekik. "Apakah kau bersama _nya_?"

"Ya..."

Yoojung diam, lalu kembali membuka suaranya. "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada hantumu?"

"Maaf."

"Tidak, Ya Tuhan. Untuk apa minta maaf?" Seru Yoojung. "Aku menunggu saat ini, walaupun aku benci dan tidak ingin saat ini tiba. Tapi aku tahu ini akan datang." Yoojung tersendat. "Aku berharap kau mau mengenalkannya padaku. Karena sungguh, aku ingin melihat hantu yang selama ini bertarung denganku. Hantu yang berhasil membuatmu tertawa, Astaga. Sial, kau merusah make up ku."

Jimin mendengar suara tangisan Yoojung yang sesak.

"Maaf, aku terlalu emosi." Desis Yoojung.

"Aku pasti akan mengajaknya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau wanita baik, Yoojung-a."

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berharap hantumu itu mati jadi kau tidak perlu pergi dariku."

"Yoojung!"

Yoojung tertawa. "Bercanda! Oke, selamat tinggal, Jimin-a."

Jimin menarik telepon menjauhi telinganya. Tak sadar jika ia berdiri di balkon sempit yang ditanami tumbuhan hijau yang harum. Jimin mengacak rambutnya dan perasaan lega itu tiba. Menyusup, membuat Jimin tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya.

"Terbaik selama tiga tahun terakhir." Ia membuka mata. Menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukan dan mengecupi pelipisnya.

"Jim, ini di balkon." Bisik Yoongi.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimama jika ada yang wartawan yang melihat?"

"Aku tidak perduli." Jimin melepas pelukan. Menempatkan tangannya di samping tubuh Yoongi sambil mengeratkan genggaman di besi setinggi pinggang hingga tubuh Yoongi terperangkap.

"Bagaimana jika mereka memotret kita?" Yoongi mendongak.

Jimin memasang wajah berpikir. "Hm" ia menarik dagu Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, mari berikan mereka poto yang bagus."

Yoongi tertawa, memukul main-main dada Jimin. Memeluk Jimin sambil menjijitkan kakinya. Yoongi membuat pola acak di punggung Jimin, menuliskan sesuatu dengan jari-jarinya yang halus.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menangkap pinggang Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi dan bergumam mengerti.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Bisiknya, menyelipkan anak rambut di sekitar telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi memekik ringan karena Jimin berhasil menebak huruf yang ia tulis di punggung pemuda tampan itu. Yoongi merenggut manis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun. Janji itu harus dibuat bersama-sama." Ucap Yoongi, menempelkan pipinya pada pundak tegap Jimin. "Aku akan bertahan disisimu, dan jika kau ingin aku _pergi_. Aku akan _melakukannya_." Ia meremas tengkuk Jimin. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi, Jim. Aku tahu masa-masa sulit kita satu sama lain. Cukup tiga tahun lalu kita merasakannya, aku tidak sanggup jika harus merasakannya lagi."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi lagi, sayang." Jimin menghirup aroma Yoongi. "Tidak akan."

Jimin berhasil memeluk _hantu_ nya kembali. Dan Jimin berjanji tidak akan melepasnya, _apapun yang terjadi._

Yoongi melepas pelukan lalu menatap mata Jimin. Mata yang mengatakan rasa cinta. Mata yang telah merasakan kesakitan dan kini menemukan kembali penyembuh hatinya. Mereka sama-sama terpuruk. Sama-sama terjatuh. Sama-sama tersiksa. Dan kini, mereka menyanyikan kembali dendang kebahagiaan; _sebuah janji baru untuk selamanya_. Tak perlu ucapan, janji itu telah tersemat di kedua mata mereka; jelas dan mendebarkan, kuat dan dalam. Janji itu akan tetap ada, bertahan, dan mereka berdua terlalu mencintai satu sama lain hingga tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menginjak janji tersebut.

Sebuah janji. Janji baru yang akan mengikat kehidupan mereka.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

hewlooooo^^  
It's my another oneshot for you MinYoon Shipper~

Well, HOW IS IT?

Aku menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua~  
Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah komen, fav, follow, di chapter preview kemarin. Terimakasih, kekasihku~

Saya cinta kalian~ SAYA JUGA CINTA MINYOON DUH BETE KENAPASIH MEREKA MAKIN ASDFGHJKL (kalem)

Find me here! : [ **zeloficent** (twitter) ]

Last, i appreaciate review sooo muuuch, aku ga gigit kok!


End file.
